The Untold Story of Max Steeler Retold
by withapenstroke
Summary: Slade—a criminal mastermind obsessed with the Titan's destruction. He is possessor of machines and weaponry, but who designed them? Meet Max. Learn her story. Three choices, two girls, one secret. Prepare to rethink everything you thought you know.
1. 1: So It Begins

Brief Explanation.

I was not going to bring this specific project to the attention of my fans. However, after much inward debate, I have relinquished my secrecy. I have decided to rewrite and edit "The Untold Story of Max Steeler." The beginning chapters do not vary much from the original version of this story. The only differences evolve from improved writing and perhaps an addition paragraph or two. As the story progresses, however, much will change. I am rewriting this story to fit into the completed animated series, including the last season. Slight changes have been made to both plot line and characters (both biographical and personality) changes in order to accomplish this.

Unedited summary

Slade. A criminal mastermind obsessed with the Titan's destruction. He is possessor of both machinery and weaponry. Who designed his weapons? His drones? The apprentice suits? The mechanical worms?

Three choices, two girls, and one secret. Meet Max Steeler. Learn her story. And prepare to rethink everything you thought you knew about the Teen Titans.

Disclaimer

I do not own Teen Titans or the Teen Titan characters. However, Max Steeler is a character of my own creation. Please do not steal.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: So it Begins<strong>

The moon shone bright in a clear night sky, engulfed in a sea of shimmering stars. Despite the presence of stars, blackness hovered over the city. A lone figure stood out against the blackened canvas of the night—a young girl no more than sixteen. She sat on the tallest building, hugging her knees to her chest, staring blankly at the city below. The city itself remained vacant, except for the occasional car passing by.

The gentle breeze danced through her brown hair as it hung loosely upon her shoulders. Sighing, the girl adverted her gaze to the sky. She absorbed her surroundings as if they were newfound, as if she had never seen the moon, the stars or the city life below. Who was she? A question the girl herself found difficult to answer. A single tear trailed down her cheek as her mind drifted to the past.

Max ran through the streets, chasing her friend Mark. Mark zigzagged wildly, dodging into side streets and hiding around every street corner. Max barely avoided the surrounding pedestrians as she struggled to catch him.

"I'll get you yet!" she yelled, panting for breath. Mark only laughed.

The pair stopped when they came to Max's house. The street lights dimly illuminated the sidewalk underfoot. Max waved goodbye and walked inside. An unexpected silence welcomed her. She planted each footstep cautiously, careful not to disturb the quiet with a creaking floorboard.

Finally, unable to bear the silence anymore, she called out.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Answered only by an echo, she continued walking. A slamming door caused her to jump. She quickened her pace, heading for her parent's room. The sound of gunshots shattered the silence, and a sudden urgency gripped her heart. Her eyes flickered around the room, looking for some form of safety.

As Max ducked behind an umbrella stand, a tall man exited her parent's room, gun in hand. She held her breath and remained still. The man crept down the corridor, stopping by the last door on his right. Her room. His fist slowly clenched around the knob, and he disappeared through its frame.

Max leapt to her feet, no longer caring about noise. When the umbrella stand hit the floor, adrenaline rushed through her veins. Her heart pounded furiously as she bolted for the front door.

The man reappeared in the corridor, laughing at her pathetic attempt. Bringing the gun level with his eye, he gently squeezed the trigger. The soundless bullet connected with the girl's shoulder. Metal burned through flesh. The girl screamed. Fading from consciousness, Max crumpled to the ground, only a few feet from the door.

Tucking the gun into his coat, he strode over to the girl. A smile spread across his face as he watched her struggling to remain conscious. He brought his fist across the back of her head. Her body went limp.

The blaring sound of a car alarm yanked Max back into existence. She gradually became aware of her surroundings. She lay in an alleyway, abandoned. A sharp pain surged through her body, and a wave of nausea washed over her. She forced herself upward, but collapsed when she attempted to stand.

The gravity of her situation hit her unexpectedly, like the bullet in her shoulder, soundlessly shattering her reality. Her parents had been murdered. She had been dumped in an ally and left for dead. Burying her face in her hands, she sobbed. She choked on her tears, sputtering and coughing loudly.

"Don't cry little girl…"

The dark, mysterious voice came from behind. She whirled around, eyes wide with fear. Her sudden movement resurfaced the pain. she grabbed her shoulder. The man towered above her. An orange and black mask hid his face; only one eye was visibility through the shield. She couldn't speak. The man in the mask dropped to his knee.

"It's okay. I don't want to hurt you."

He motioned for her to come closer. She struggled to her feet, leaning against the brick wall. She warily stepped toward him, almost falling. She stopped half way.

"I want to help you," he coaxed her.

She traveled the remaining distance, stumbling at the last. The man caught her soundly, cradling her in his arms. Max winced as pain shot up her arm. Gently, the man lifted her arm, examining it.

"I'll take care of this, too."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You can call me Slade."

She stared up at Slade. Despite the pain, she managed a smile. Suddenly, her shoulder began burning. Shivering, she tucked her head into Slade's chest, falling into a deep slumber.

Constant dripping echoed through the underground cavern. Max slept on a small mattress, tucked against the corner of the room. Her breathing was steady, in rhythm with the dripping water. Abruptly, Her eyes flashed open, and, she threw herself upwards, forgetting her shoulder. She grimaced while glancing around the room.

Darkness.

Only a dim light, flickering on and off, illuminated the room. Her eyes blinked in rapid succession, adjusting to the dark. Her arm had been cast in a sling, and her shoulder bandaged. She then remembered the man. She continued peering into the darkness, searching for some clue to her location.

Nothing.

"Feeling better I see."

He appeared from nowhere, talking with the same low voice that sent chills down her spine. She nodded, remaining quiet. A smile formed, and then disappeared. A million questions crossed her mind. Where were they? Why was it so dark? Who was this man? This man called Slade. None of these questions were voiced.

"Darkness," Slade continued. "You'll learn to become quite fond of it."

Max stared at him, her face emotionless.

"You like technology, don't you Max. Working with and building machines?"

Her eyes betrayed her curiosity as she looked up at him.

"Help me design and build the things I need and in return you will have a home. A family."

The moment excitement filled her eyes was the moment she belonged to Slade.

* * *

><p><em>And so the task begins. Read and Review.<em>

_-withapenstroke_


	2. 2: The Apprentice

Brief Explanation.

I was not going to bring this specific project to the attention of my fans. However, after much inward debate, I have relinquished my secrecy. I have decided to rewrite and edit "The Untold Story of Max Steeler." The beginning chapters do not vary much from the original version of this story. The only differences evolve from improved writing and perhaps an addition paragraph or two. As the story progresses, however, much will change. I am rewriting this story to fit into the completed animated series, including the last season. Slight changes have been made to both plot line and characters (both biographical and personality) changes in order to accomplish this.

Unedited summary

Slade. A criminal mastermind obsessed with the Titan's destruction. He is possessor of both machinery and weaponry. Who designed his weapons? His drones? The apprentice suits? The mechanical worms?

Three choices, two girls, and one secret. Meet Max Steeler. Learn her story. And prepare to rethink everything you thought you knew about the Teen Titans.

Disclaimer

I do not own Teen Titans or the Teen Titan characters. However, Max Steeler is a character of my own creation. Please do not steal.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Apprentice<strong>

"_Build me an army…_"

Slade's words echoed through her mind. He wanted an army comprised of droid not easily destroyed and able to fight on their own.

"Smart machines," Max reflected.

The task would be easy enough, but it would take time. She knew the theory. Her third grade science project had argued the plausibility of smart machines. Slade gave her ten months to complete the task. She started immediately. She worked constantly, wanting only to please her savior.

Ten months later Slade approached her work table. She glanced up nervously, dropping a piece of machinery on the floor. An involuntary shiver ran the length of her spine. She cringed.

"Are they ready?"

She hesitated.

"Ummm…" she began. "I'm not exactly finished yet, but…"

Slade struck her soundly, not allowing her to finish. The blow sent her sprawling across the floor. Lifting her hand, she tenderly touched her brow. Blood seeped from a cut at the corner of her eye. She stared at the blood on her fingers in disbelief.

"I don't need excuses. I need drones." He said coldly. "You have three days."

Her shock lasted only momentarily. She pushed herself up and continued working. At three days completion, Slade received his army.

After three years under Slade's service, the tasks became "unusual."

Slade constantly complained of a group of criminals called the Teen Titans. He hardly spent time in the lair, sometimes disappearing for weeks at a time. When he did show up, however, it wasn't always a good thing.

In Slade's absences, Max found projects to occupy her time. She sat at her work table, forming a round but flat disc out of semi-melted steel. Her soft grey eyes sparked blue as she smoothed the metal. Slade slipped into the room, his eye fixed on Max. She heard his quiet footsteps, and shifted nervously. She quickly hid the disc beneath the table.

"I have a project for you, Max."

He always did.

Slade explained his massive project in two parts.

First, he wanted nanobytes - tiny microscopic machines which could latch on to blood cells. Upon a signal the nanobytes would, literally, destroy the infected subject from the inside out. The nanobytes would be transferred through a ray of energy.

Second, he needed a suit designed for a teenage boy. The black and orange suit would possess qualities similar to Slade's suit and bear his symbol. Max sensed this boy was more than a simple recruit but said nothing. She knew better.

A photo of the boy was attached to the suit's design. She peeled the picture from the design, examining it closer. His mask hid his eyes from the world, protected his soul from curious onlookers. His seriousness defined him, untouched by the spiked mess of sleek black hair. A group of people surrounded him. What was it like to be part of a group? To have friends? To belong?

Finally realizing who the boy was, she thrust the picture aside, shaking her head in disgust. He was a Titan - leader of the Titans no less. The enemy. Slade wanted her to build something for an enemy? A criminal? It didn't make sense. Still, she knew better than to question Slade.

...

Everything in place, she watched them peering curiously at the machine. They would try to deactivate it, attempt to destroy the machine and save the city, but they would fail. Ironically, the city wasn't in danger. They were.

The spike-haired boy wonder had ditched the group long ago. Robin. Slade called the boy Robin. She shook the thought and focused on the screen, watching them through an almost invisible camera. The tin man reached inside, cutting a wire. The wires were red herrings. The cyborg could have cut any of the wires with the same result. The real panel sat behind the first, hidden from view. She pressed a button next to the monitor. A red beam of light struck them, infected them. The screen clicked off.

"I have you Slade!"

"On the contrary Robin, I have you."

Leaping from her seat, she snuck into the room next door. Cloaked by shadows, she watched the huge screens light up, showing the infected titans. Millions of nanobytes swam in their bloodstreams without their knowledge. She smiled as Slade explained this to the boy.

The look on Robin's face startled her. Anguish and pain showed through his mask. Then Robin disappeared, only to re-enter wearing the suit. Slade turned to Robin, informing him of his new apprenticeship. He would grow to love it, Slade said. Ire stirred within her heart as she returned to the other room.

"He doesn't even want to be here," she mumbled, "and Slade still has the nerve to call him his apprentice. Everything I built was used to lure _him_ here!"

The tools resting on the table began to tremble as her eyes shifted from soft grey to icy blue. Two bolts rolled off the table, one bending in midair before hitting the ground. Unable to bottle her rage, Max took in a deep breath.

"All I've done to please him, and I'm still nothing!"

She sat at her work bench, clenched fists resting on the surface. A fleeting thought of leaving entered her mind. Immediately, she realized its impossibility. Even if she left, she had nowhere to go. She was enslaved by her dependency on Slade. She needed him. Without Slade she had nothing, was nothing. Now that Slade had an apprentice, she simply didn't matter. The king, having found his knight, deemed his pawn worthless.

* * *

><p><em>Slight changes and adaptations. Nothing major in this chapter. Read and Review. <em>

_-Withapenstroke_


	3. 3: Unanswered Letter

Brief Explanation.

I was not going to bring this specific project to the attention of my fans. However, after much inward debate, I have relinquished my secrecy. I have decided to rewrite and edit "The Untold Story of Max Steeler." The beginning chapters do not vary much from the original version of this story. The only differences evolve from improved writing and perhaps an addition paragraph or two. As the story progresses, however, much will change. I am rewriting this story to fit into the completed animated series, including the last season. Slight changes have been made to both plot line and characters (both biographical and personality) changes in order to accomplish this.

Unedited summary

Slade. A criminal mastermind obsessed with the Titan's destruction. He is possessor of both machinery and weaponry. Who designed his weapons? His drones? The apprentice suits? The mechanical worms?

Three choices, two girls, and one secret. Meet Max Steeler. Learn her story. And prepare to rethink everything you thought you knew about the Teen Titans.

Disclaimer

I do not own Teen Titans or the Teen Titan characters. However, Max Steeler is a character of my own creation. Please do not steal.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Unanswered Letter<strong>

_I have decided to write down the events of my life. Not for anyone's account but my own. I have to talk to somebody. With no trustworthy person available, this was the only logical conclusion. If this falls into anyone's hands but my own, I warn you, dear reader, if you choose to read this, my life is not ordinary. At least, I do not believe it ordinary. At best, my life is only a twisted or distorted version of ordinary. The man who rescued me, the man I thought I knew, is no rescuer. I hate him, yet realize I am indebted to him. _

_The Robin scheme was short-lived. His titan friends discovered Slade's hideout and tore it down. They didn't know about the hidden tunnels leading to his main lair. They probably don't know he has a main lair. Robin beat Slade badly, cracking his mask almost completely in half, which only meant trouble for me. I wanted to leave. The Titans had presented me with the perfect opportunity, the ideal situation of escape, but I couldn't do it. Slade would hunt me down. I'm too "valuable" to him, yet not "valuable" enough for apprenticeship._

_The night Robin escaped, Slade beat me. He hit me over and over, throwing me across the room and against the walls. He kept yelling, screaming it was my fault. My nanobytes were defective. I was the reason the titans survived. I then did something I would never dare repeat. I slowly lifted myself from the ground, steadying myself on the wall. My eyes probably turned from their shade of grey to a metallic blue as they often do when I'm angry. I don't know. He beat me so bloody I could barely stand, but I no longer cared. He would hear me. "They escaped because you wouldn't finish them!" I screamed. That is all I remember. I heard a loud crack. A thud. Then nothing. Blackness. 'Maybe it is my fault,' I remember thinking. Maybe it truly is my fault. When I became conscious, I found my head bandaged and my wounds cared for. He hurts me, then fixes me. I don't understand. _

_The only "unusual" thing in the next two months was the building of a certain robot. The machine double of Slade was meant to meet this Red X person, who turned out to be Robin. I tell you, the only person more obsessive than Slade is Robin. Slade is obsessed with turning Robin criminal. But it's more than that. Slade is obsessed with making Robin realize the similarities between them. Slade wants Robin to understand his capacity for evil and embrace it. Robin's obsession is the capture of Slade, which has caused me to conclude that Slade is, in fact, a criminal. The titans are heroes. I can't fully bring myself to believe this. Slade saved me. Criminals don't save people. They hurt them. _

_The hunt for an apprentice continues. Slade mentioned a girl named Terra. He says she has extraordinary ability. If all goes well, she will soon be his new apprentice. One catch. She can't control her powers. Slade says that's why she'll come. And who's going to train her? Who's supposed to help her? Guide her? That's right. Me. Everything always falls on me. Every time something I design is successful, Slade takes credit for it. The moment something fails, I'm punished for my mistake. If she screws up, it will fall on me. _

_At least I'll have an excuse to see the outside. I've forgotten how freedom feels. Forgotten what it's like to feel the wind dance through my hair. Forgotten how to laugh or smile or even communicate properly. What am I going to say to this girl? I hadn't really thought about it before. _

_He's coming. I can hear him. I'll write more later. Thanks for listening._

* * *

><p>I probably shouldn't tell you I have up through chapter seven edited and saved on my computer, so I won't. I need to re-read those chapters before publishing anyway, and that takes time. Anyway, read and review!<p> 


	4. 4: New Arrival

Brief Explanation.

I was not going to bring this specific project to the attention of my fans. However, after much inward debate, I have relinquished my secrecy. I have decided to rewrite and edit "The Untold Story of Max Steeler." The beginning chapters do not vary much from the original version of this story. The only differences evolve from improved writing and perhaps an addition paragraph or two. As the story progresses, however, much will change. I am rewriting this story to fit into the completed animated series, including the last season. Slight changes have been made to both plot line and characters (both biographical and personality) changes in order to accomplish this.

Unedited summary

Slade. A criminal mastermind obsessed with the Titan's destruction. He is possessor of both machinery and weaponry. Who designed his weapons? His drones? The apprentice suits? The mechanical worms?

Three choices, two girls, and one secret. Meet Max Steeler. Learn her story. And prepare to rethink everything you thought you knew about the Teen Titans.

Disclaimer

I do not own Teen Titans or the Teen Titan characters. However, Max Steeler is a character of my own creation. Please do not steal.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: New Arrival<strong>

With trembling hands she placed the pen on the cold steel table. She carefully folded the paper. She tucked the letter safely into her cargo pants, patting the pocket for reassurance. The door burst open without warning, revealing both Slade and a teenage girl. Unsurprised, Max turned her chair to face them.

Time hiccupped as the girls' eyes connected, then continued as if nothing happened. Slade shoved the blonde forward and closed the door, locking it behind him. The girls continued staring at one another, not knowing how to react to the other's presence.

Max sighed, forcing her eyes downward, breaking the spell. She returned to her work. Two wires lay beneath her hands. She reached for them, twisting the ends together. Her eyes flashed blue as the wires fused together, metals melting into each other.

"Hey," the girl said suddenly.

Max's eyes melted from blue to grey. She looked up at the girl but remained silent.

"Well this is different," the girl continued. "I mean the Titan's seemed a lot friendlier. My name's Terra by the way."

The girl stuck out her hand. Max ignored the gesture.

"Why'd you leave? If everything was so great, why throw it away?"

"I guess I'm so used to running, I can't stop." She dropped her hand. "When the slightest thing goes wrong, I run. I guess," she paused. "I guess I'm just scared."

"You don't know fear," Max said gruffly, returning to the wires.

Stunned to silence, Terra listened as Max continued her thought.

"True fear is when no solution exists, when no escape is possible or answer plausible. That's not the case here, because you're _here_. You managed to find an escape. You'll know, trust me, you'll know when real fear creeps up and you have nowhere left to run." Max shook her head, setting the wires on the table. "So what are you looking for? What do you want so badly that you would go to the Titan's arch enemy to find it?"

"Control," she replied softly.

Max almost snickered. Almost. She stood and walked over till they both stood, five feet apart, face to face.

"I guess that's where I come in," Max shrugged. "How do I know you're not going to run again? Learning to control your powers isn't easy. It's challenging. It's difficult. How do I know you're not going to run at the first wrong turn?"

Terra locked eyes with Max.

"I'm through running," she stated firmly. "I'm tired of hurting people."

"This is probably the only time you should run." Max shrugged. "Whatever. Let's get started."

"Now?"

"You have something better to do?"

Confusion washed over Terra's face.

"Did I miss something here?" Terra exclaimed, exasperated. "What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

Max's eyes fell to the ground. Releasing a sigh of frustration, she raised her head and stepped closer to Terra. "Look," she said brusquely, eyes flashing blue, "just because you're Slade's new apprentice, doesn't mean I have to like you. Yeah, I'm going to train you, but only because I have to. I don't have a choice."

Terra disguised her shock, neither smiling nor frowning in reply. She nodded. "I guess I understand." Her words failed to mask the confusion in her voice.

Max started walking away, motioning for Terra to follow. Max stopped at her work desk, uncovering her metal disc. Quickly tucking it beneath her arm, she proceeded to the back wall. A key pad lay embedded inside the rock. Max's fingers glided across the keys. As she keyed in the access code, a hidden door slid open in reply.

The door was crafted from a metal of Max's design. By combining steel, iron and a few other metalloids, and heating the mixture to extreme temperatures, Max had created a metal with a weightless appearance but unimaginable strength.

The door opened to a massive but perfectly burrowed tunnel, travelling for miles and fading into pitch dark. Terra stepped in, bewildered. Her hand trembled involuntarily.

"Mechanical worms," Max explained. "Almost completely indestructible. They can burrow tunnels, like this, in mere seconds. In fact, they're a part of the plan to return you to the tower."

"What did you mean?" Terra asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Back there. You called me Slade's apprentice. What did you mean by that?"

_She doesn't even know_, Max thought. _She probably doesn't even want to be his apprentice._

"Nothing," Max forced a smile. "I meant nothing. I was upset, that's all."

Max tossed her disc on the ground and leapt on top of it. The round disc hovered above the ground."

"Hop on."

"Can it hold two people?"

"Wasn't built for two, but it can," Max remarked defensively.

Terra cautiously stepped on behind Max, holding onto Max's shoulders for balance. As soon as Terra grabbed Max's shoulders, Max shot off covering distance at surprising speed. Max's eyes appeared to glow in the pitch black that engulfed them.

Silence. Max felt strangely comforted. She could feel the tension in Terra's grip, but she didn't understand it. What troubled her? The darkness? The silence? Everyday things. Ignoring the thought, she concentrated on the task ahead.

Eventually, the tunnel curved upward, leading to a small opening. The girls gradually came to a stop directly beneath the opening. Max groped in the darkness, searching for something. Grasping metal, Max turned the handle downward and pushed upward. Rusted latches yielded to the sudden pressure, releasing the cover they held. Sunlight trickled inside, producing a steady beam which pierced the darkness. Max shielded her eyes as they slipped through the opening and onto the surface.

A vast prairie greeted them, void of anything spectacular. Only a mountain-like cliff broke the patterned flatness. The rocks formed a natural crevasse, leading deeper into a hidden tavern. Max guided the disc through the air, stopping beside the chasm. The pair bounded off the disc and onto the rock ledge. Max stepped through the narrow passage, Terra followed.

"This is our home for the next few weeks," Max announced. Two sleeping bags along with a small stash of supplies lay inside. "So you'd better get used to it."

Heading back outside, Max looked over her shoulder, calling into the cavern.

"We better get a few hours of training in, before daylight disappears. Come on!"

"Alright!" Terra laughed, "I'm coming."

There it was again. Her laugh. Her smile. What made her so happy? Jealousy swept over her as they stepped closer to the ledge. Max turned to Terra.

"We're going to stare with an exercise called 'save yourself,'" Max said subtly.

"What?"

"You know," Max replied impishly. "Save yourself!"

With that Max shoved Terra abruptly, sending her flying over the ledge. Terra's eyes bulged with fear.

"Max!" She cried.

As she fell, her eyes filled with tears. Terra's screams fell on deaf ears. Max had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p> 


	5. 5: Control

Brief Explanation.

I was not going to bring this specific project to the attention of my fans. However, after much inward debate, I have relinquished my secrecy. I have decided to rewrite and edit "The Untold Story of Max Steeler." The beginning chapters do not vary much from the original version of this story. The only differences evolve from improved writing and perhaps an addition paragraph or two. As the story progresses, however, much will change. I am rewriting this story to fit into the completed animated series, including the last season. Slight changes have been made to both plot line and characters (both biographical and personality) changes in order to accomplish this.

Unedited summary

Slade. A criminal mastermind obsessed with the Titan's destruction. He is possessor of both machinery and weaponry. Who designed his weapons? His drones? The apprentice suits? The mechanical worms?

Three choices, two girls, and one secret. Meet Max Steeler. Learn her story. And prepare to rethink everything you thought you knew about the Teen Titans.

Disclaimer

I do not own Teen Titans or the Teen Titan characters. However, Max Steeler is a character of my own creation. Please do not steal.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Control<strong>

Max retrieved her disc, and hurriedly returned to the cliff's edge. She peered down at Terra's falling figure.

"Come on," she whispered. "You can do this. I'll give you halfway." She watched earnestly as Terra continued to descend.

Out of sheer panic, Terra whipped her legs beneath her. Her hands began to emanate a yellow glow. Spreading her palms flat, she lifted her hands sharply. A chunk of rock separated from the ground and rose to meet her but remained fifty feet below. Terra braced herself for impact.

Max bounded on her disc and plunged downward. When she reached Terra, Max yanked her aboard. The disc floated to the ground. Both leapt off.

"What'd you do that for?" Terra exclaimed. "I had it under control!"

"If your definition of 'under control' is lifetime paralysis, then yeah, you had it under control." Max crossed her arms. Terra knew she was right.

"Thanks," Terra mumbled.

Max grinned.

"Let's try it again."

Terra and Max trained until sunlight faded and the first stars appeared. Soon both girls sat warming their hands by a small fire inside the den.

"So, what about you?"

Max looked up at Terra. "What about me?"

"No, I mean, what's your story? You don't randomly start working for a criminal mastermind."

Max gave Terra an intense look.

"My parents were killed when I was ten."

"I am so sorry."

"It's okay. They weren't my real parents."

"You were adopted?"

"Not exactly. My mother was in a financial bind. A research organization offered her a handsome amount of money to birth me. She agreed. They implanted her with an experimental sperm. When she came close to full term, she started having second thoughts. They threatened both our lives if she didn't follow through. They would have rather killed me than watch me fall into the hands of a rival company. Anyway, the night the researchers were killed, I was shot in the shoulder and dumped in an alley. Slade saved me. I've been here ever since."

Terra sat still, absorbing the story. She looked up, realizing something.

"Do you have powers?"

Max kept silent a moment before redirecting the conversation. "What about you? Why'd you leave Titan's tower? I mean _really_, why?"

Terra took Max's subject change as her answer.

"Beastboy broke his promise. He promised he wouldn't tell my secret to the others, but he did. That's why I left."

"What secret?"

"I can't control my powers."

"That's not really a secret," Max smiled.

Terra's glare caused Max to change her approach.

"Okay, how do you know he told?"

"Robin knew. He told me I needed more training in order to control my powers."

"Robin's a smart guy."

"Huh?"

"Did you ever think maybe Robin figured it out? It wasn't hard for me to tell, and I'm not a superhero."

Terra stared at the flickering flames. "I guess I never thought of that."

For the next three weeks Max trained Terra vigorously. Hour after hour, day after day, they worked until Terra harnessed her gift. The girls grew inseparable. They told stories, shared secrets. Three weeks later, the girls returned to Slade's lair.

"How are things progressing?" Slade asked, meandering up to the pair.

"Terra's mastered her powers and everything is going according to schedule," Max stated softly.

"Excellent, then I wish to speak to Terra alone."

For a moment, it looked as if Max might protest. She didn't want Slade to manipulate Terra. In the end she backed down, nodding compliantly. She watched Slade and Terra exit the room. Max waited anxiously. At last Terra slipped quietly through the door.

"What'd he say?" Max asked immediately.

Terra forced the tears back as she attempted to explain. "He gave me these to plant when I return to the tower." Terra unclasped her hand, revealing a small array of cameras and listening devices.

"Terra you can't."

"He said to find their weaknesses."

"Terra!"

"I have no choice. He said I owe him. He helped me control my powers; he saved me from myself. I am indebted to him. I'm his apprentice."

"He didn't help you. I did. If you owe anybody anything, it's me. And I say you don't owe anyone anything!"

"I have to Max."

"Terra…"

"I have no choice."

"Yes you do!"

"You may have helped me, but he _owns_ you, Max. Instead of productive work, you trained me. He'll never retrieve those lost weeks."

"Is that what he told you?"

Terra looked away.

"Productive work? Doodling designs and slumming about? That's not productivity. He lost nothing! Don't let him manipulate you!"

"I have no choice, and we both know it."

"Listen!" Max whispered harshly, blinking back tears. "The moment you betray the Titans, we're through."

"Max!"

"No Terra," Max stated firmly. "The moment you plant those devices, the moment you relay information, is the exact moment our friendship will cease to exist."

"You don't mean that," Terra answered, hurt.

"Follow the plan, gain their trust, but then become a Titan. Forget about Slade. If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me. Don't become a traitor. Don't let Slade lure you into his trap. You don't want to end up like me. I mean it, Terra. He may own me, but he doesn't own you. Not yet."

"What about you? If I leave, Slade will take it out on you!"

"It's okay. He won't do anything he hasn't done before. I'll be fine. What's a few bruises compared to what you have to lose." Max smiled, placing her hand on Terra's shoulder.

Terra stepped forward, pulling Max into a hug. At first, unsure what to do, Max flinched. Finally, she returned the hug. "I will," Terra whispered.

Terra turned, starting to walk away. Max stopped her.

"Forget about me, okay? Pretend I never existed. Do anything to keep away from this place."

Terra nodded. She walked through the door, headed for Titan's Tower. Max sat, hoping, praying she'd make the right decision.

* * *

><p>: )<p> 


	6. 6: Regret

Brief Explanation.

I was not going to bring this specific project to the attention of my fans. However, after much inward debate, I have relinquished my secrecy. I have decided to rewrite and edit "The Untold Story of Max Steeler." The beginning chapters do not vary much from the original version of this story. The only differences evolve from improved writing and perhaps an addition paragraph or two. As the story progresses, however, much will change. I am rewriting this story to fit into the completed animated series, including the last season. Slight changes have been made to both plot line and characters (both biographical and personality) changes in order to accomplish this.

Unedited summary

Slade. A criminal mastermind obsessed with the Titan's destruction. He is possessor of both machinery and weaponry. Who designed his weapons? His drones? The apprentice suits? The mechanical worms?

Three choices, two girls, and one secret. Meet Max Steeler. Learn her story. And prepare to rethink everything you thought you knew about the Teen Titans.

Disclaimer

I do not own Teen Titans or the Teen Titan characters. However, Max Steeler is a character of my own creation. Please do not steal.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Regret<strong>

"You made your decision."

Terra attempted to interject, but Max raised her hand in objection. "And I quote," Max continued, "'Beastboy told me Raven has difficulty controlling her anger. I think this may be her weakness. I'll let you know when I find out more."

Max struggled with her next words.

"I don't get it Terra. I honestly don't. How could you do it?"

"I told you, I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice. You still do. Don't wait until it's too late. Tell them the truth, and do it soon."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"What?"

"If you always have a choice, why don't you pack up and hightail it out of here?"

"That's different!"

"I don't see the difference!"

"I've been here five years!" Max exploded. "I can't just leave whenever I want! You think Slade is going to let me waltz out of here? I don't have the opportunity you do! You have an entire team backing you!"

"You don't understand," Terra mumbled.

"You're right. I don't." Taking a deep breath, Max released it slowly and forced a smile. Her mood teetered on the edge of anger. "As Slade's new apprentice I am obliged to serve you as I would Slade. From here on out, unless the situation changes, that's all our relationship is."

"Max…"

"If you don't mind, I have work to do."

The following weeks, Terra and Max hardly spoke to one another. Conversations started and ended with a greeting.

Max watched the process near its end. She dutifully took apart a Titan's communicator as well as many of Robin's gadgets. Through messages and surveillance footage, she pin-pointed the Titan's strengths and weaknesses. She knew the team inside out. So did Slade.

...

Max stared at the computer screen in disbelief. She read the email again, unable to fully grasp its contents. She read it once more, still stunned and printed a copy for Slade.

_I have shutdown security at Titan's Tower as planned, and as ordered the Titans don't suspect a thing. The rest is up to you._

_-Terra_

Slade turned to Max, paper in hand. Silence echoed.

"Bring up the tracking system," Slade said, breaking the silence.

Max scurried over to a small laptop and punched a few keys. A map of the city flashed on the screen, small letters dotting the map. By taking apart Terra's communicator, Max discovered each communicator possessed a unique signature. Slade was now able to detect each individual signature and know each Titan's exact location. A tracking system. Max scanned the map, first looking at the tower.

_Odd, _Max thought. _Terra and Beastboy aren't at the tower_.

Slade noticed as well.

"Max, I'm going to take a trip," he paused. "Don't wait up."

Then he was gone.

...

_She returned tonight crying uncontrollably. When she slipped into our sleeping room, I could hear the muffled sobs. I remained still, not wanting to make things worse. Finally, I rolled out of bed and went to her. "Terra," I whispered, but was answered only with stifled cries. "I tried, Max. I honestly tried." This confused me. She tried? What did that mean? Obviously something I was supposed to know. I mentally flipped through the last few days, but still didn't know. I worked up the nerve to ask. "Tried?" I managed. "I tried to tell Beastboy about everything. He promised, Max. He said he would be my friend no matter what, even if he knew something terrible about me, but he lied. I tried Max…" I placed my arms around her and gently rocked her, hoping to comfort her. It didn't help. "But what do you care!" she screamed suddenly. "It's your fault I'm in this mess! If I hadn't told, maybe things would be okay." She shoved me away. I returned to my bed. No strength to resist. No will to argue. She was hurting because of me. She needed a scapegoat. If I had to be that for her, I would._

_Signed,_

_Max Steeler_

"Max!"

Max looked up from her writing. Terra stood right in front of her desk. Max could tell she wanted something. Her eyebrows raised in question.

"Slade wanted me to give you this." She held out a large envelope. Grabbing it from Terra, Max tore the envelope open.

"Designs for my apprentice suit," Terra stated blandly.

She dumped the contents on the desk.

"You have three days," she said before turning to walk away.

Upon Terra's exit, Max scanned the visual diagrams and descriptive texts.

"Control of nervous systems. Control of mental and emotional thoughts. Master and apprentice fighting as one."

Reality slapped her straight in the face. She shook her head. "No," she whispered. She buried her head in her hands and began sobbing.

During the next three days, Max worked on the suit, unable to control stray tears and spurts of anger. When the dreaded day came, Max wasn't finished. She always finished on time. She had failed once and once was enough. Slade had slapped failure out of her. Hindered by emotional roadblocks, she came up short. But it wasn't Slade who meandered toward her; instead, Terra sauntered her way. A smile crossed her face. She felt relieved.

"Where is it?" Terra asked bitterly.

"It's not finished."

"We gave you a deadline!"

"I know," Max replied calmly. "I'm not finished."

Then Terra did something unexpected. She lifted her hand, throwing a clenched fist at Max. Fist met flesh, but Max stayed silent. She stared in disbelief. Terra repeated the process, receiving a blank stare for her efforts.

"We will have it tonight!" She spat venomously.

"Tonight," Max agreed. She touched her cheek. Blood stained her fingers. Gritting her teeth, she wiped the remaining blood off her cheek and finished the suit without hesitation.

Later that night, Terra sat on a chair in front of Max. Metal strips floated in the air, wrapping themselves around Terra's arms, legs, and waist, linking with her nervous system. As Max finished, her eyes stopped glowing. Wordlessly, Terra left. Everything seemed fine.

_I watched in horror as Slade took full control of Terra. She moaned in pain as electricity surged throughout her body. I did nothing to stop it. I simply watched. I watched her fight Beastboy. I watched her fight Slade. I watched Slade fall to his death, sinking into the fiery depths of lava. I watched Terra hug Beastboy. I watched as she sacrificed herself to save everyone. I did nothing. Tears touch my cheeks in vain. She's dead. She's stone. And I did nothing. I watch through cameras. I watch her cold stone figure. The Titans adorned her statue with a plague and roses. Slade's dead. Terra's dead. I might as well be. _

_Signed, _

_Max Steeler_

* * *

><p>Two today. Don't get used to it! Read and review!<p> 


	7. 7: Action

Brief Explanation.

I was not going to bring this specific project to the attention of my fans. However, after much inward debate, I have relinquished my secrecy. I have decided to rewrite and edit "The Untold Story of Max Steeler." The beginning chapters do not vary much from the original version of this story. The only differences evolve from improved writing and perhaps an addition paragraph or two. As the story progresses, however, much will change. I am rewriting this story to fit into the completed animated series, including the last season. Slight changes have been made to both plot line and characters (both biographical and personality) changes in order to accomplish this.

Unedited summary

Slade. A criminal mastermind obsessed with the Titan's destruction. He is possessor of both machinery and weaponry. Who designed his weapons? His drones? The apprentice suits? The mechanical worms?

Three choices, two girls, and one secret. Meet Max Steeler. Learn her story. And prepare to rethink everything you thought you knew about the Teen Titans.

Disclaimer

I do not own Teen Titans or the Teen Titan characters. However, Max Steeler is a character of my own creation. Please do not steal.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Action<strong>

Silence. Darkness. Solitude. Max sat at her work bench, rewiring a Titan's communicator. Placing a pair of tweezers on the table, she grabbed a plastic cover and fitted it on the communicator. She paused, searching for her screwdriver. Finally, she spotted in on another table, quite out of reach.

She lifted her hand, palm open toward the screwdriver. Her eyes flashed blue. The screwdriver trembled and slowly rose into the air, flying into her hand. She then screwed the cover in place. Once finished, she turned the communicator over, staring at the Titan's insignia. She could call if she wanted to, if she felt compelled. They wouldn't listen. Nobody would listen. She thrust the communicator into the brown backpack beside her. It was too late to ask for help. Next she dug out a small shoe box. Setting it on the desk, she wiped a layer of dust off the lid before carefully removing it.

Six months had passed since the accident; funny how she thought of it as an accident. Her mind needed it to be one. If only she had said something, done something, but it was too late. No, Terra's death was an accident. An accident assuaged her guilt. She removed an item from the box—a long sleeved black shirt with a yellow "T" surrounded by a yellow circle. She smiled, pressing the soft material to her face, and then placed it in the backpack. Next she removed pair of blue goggles. She placed these around her neck.

Memories flooded her mind and she quickly dumped the rest of the contents into the backpack and zipped it closed. She slung the backpack across her shoulder as she stood. Grabbing her disc, she headed for the door. She was ready to leave. Terra's death had forced her to be ready.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Max froze. She knew that voice.

"That's not possible," she whispered, unwilling to turn around.

"Death cannot hold me."

Slowly, she turned to face—a ghost from her past, the haunter of her dreams—Slade.

"The world practically ended during your hibernation, Max," he continued. "The Titans prevented it. I can't say I'm displeased." Slade examined his hand. "I made out rather handsomely. And speaking of the Titans, Robin was with them."

At first Max didn't understand what Slade was talking about. Then it clicked. "Oh no," she said, defiantly. "I activated it!"

"Why was Robin with them?"

"He probably figured it out! Stopped it before it was too late!"

"Like Terra?"

"You can't control someone against their will."

"You designed something that could."

"No, I tried, but it didn't work."

"So you failed yet again."

"You wanted the impossible!"

Slade struck her, and she fell to the ground.

"I will not tolerate failure any longer!"

Max lifted her head to face him. Her breathing grew heavy. She glanced to her right. Her disc lay two feet away. She flashed Slade an icy glare, then quickly pushed herself to her feet. Grabbing her disc, she bolted for the door. Quick as lightning, Slade pulled out his rod and dealt a sharp blow to her shoulder—her scarred shoulder. Sharp pain surged through her arm as she slid to her knees. He struck again. Max lifted her disc, blocking his blow. He pulled back; the rod melted within his hands. Max lept on her disc and flew toward the door. She removed a small object from her backpack and threw it toward the keypad. On contact, it made a small clicking sound. The door opened. She flew through the door, refusing to look back.

...

The moon shone bright in a clear night sky, engulfed in a sea of shimmering stars. Despite the presence of stars, blackness hovered over the city. Max alone stood out against the blackened canvas of the night. She sat on the tallest building, hugging her knees to her chest, staring blankly at the city below. The city itself remained vacant, except for the occasional car passing by.

The gentle breeze danced through her brown hair as it hung loosely upon her shoulders. Sighing, she adverted her gaze to the sky. She absorbed her surroundings as if they were newfound, as if she had never seen the moon, the stars or even the city life below. A single tear trailed down her cheek. She had defied Slade and stood up for herself. Now alone in the darkness, Max couldn't help but debate her decision. She had nowhere to go, no friends to help her, no place to call home. Lost and alone, yet free for the first time.

Still, who knew how long that would last.

* * *

><p>And so, the real changes have begun.<p> 


	8. 8: Falling Slowly

Brief Explanation.

I was not going to bring this specific project to the attention of my fans. However, after much inward debate, I have relinquished my secrecy. I have decided to rewrite and edit "The Untold Story of Max Steeler." The beginning chapters do not vary much from the original version of this story. The only differences evolve from improved writing and perhaps an addition paragraph or two. As the story progresses, however, much will change. I am rewriting this story to fit into the completed animated series, including the last season. Slight changes have been made to both plot line and characters (both biographical and personality) changes in order to accomplish this.

Unedited summary

Slade. A criminal mastermind obsessed with the Titan's destruction. He is possessor of both machinery and weaponry. Who designed his weapons? His drones? The apprentice suits? The mechanical worms?

Three choices, two girls, and one secret. Meet Max Steeler. Learn her story. And prepare to rethink everything you thought you knew about the Teen Titans.

Disclaimer

I do not own Teen Titans or the Teen Titan characters. However, Max Steeler is a character of my own creation. Please do not steal.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Falling Slowly<strong>

Max wandered aimlessly, seemingly going nowhere. She had a vague idea—more of an impulse really. As if some higher power compelled her forward. She travelled through the dark, damp corridors with ease.

Eventually, the tunnels opened into a vast space. Max swallowed hard. She swore never to come here. She stood twenty feet away from her most haunting nightmare. She inched forward. Ten feet separation, then five, then two, and then it stood right in front of her. Her face paled.

She stared at the plaque resting against the stone. Forgiveness made such a beautiful gift. Max counted herself unworthy of such a gift. She lifted her head to face those cold eyes. So lifeless. Instinctively, Max buried her hands in her pockets, shivering. She took in a comforting breath, but still felt unnerved. She began speaking.

"I remember when we first met," Max began. "I should have stopped it then. I _should _have but didn't. I could have showed you his true nature, but I was selfish. You didn't know he had lined you up as his next apprentice. I did. I should have stopped him or at least _tried_ to stop him."

Staring downward, Max's mind drifted. Lost to her thoughts, the words flowed freely. "You were my only friend, but I didn't treasure our friendship. You made one mistake, and I turned my back on you," she scoffed. "Some friend I turned out to be."

Tears continued to fill her eyes. She struggled to contain them. Then, all of the sudden, it didn't matter anymore. She collapsed at the statues base, grasping its legs with her arms. Tears dripped from her cheeks onto the statue. The stone greedily drank Max's tears.

"I'm so…so sorry…"

Releasing her anxieties, fears and guilt, Max continued to grieve. She placed her hand on the statue's feet for support. As her fingers touched the stone, Max sensed a metallic presence. Her eyes flashed blue. Without warning, the statue shifted beneath her grasp. Terra was falling; her feet were releasing from the base. Panic overtook her. She couldn't let Terra fall. Not again. Without thought, Max maneuvered around the statue's base, catching Terra soundly in her arms. Heat pulsated through Max's body upon contact. An overwhelming rush of energy caused her body to tremble.

Finally, she looked down at the lifeless form within her arms. Her mind screamed at her, telling her to do something. Her legs remained unresponsive. She swallowed the spittle collected in her mouth.

_She needs help_, Max thought, _medical help_.

She instinctively thought of Slade but quickly dismissed the thought. Not after her rebellious display. Besides, she didn't plan on letting Slade anywhere near the geomancer. Her second thought involved the Titans. Again, she dismissed the thought. The Titans didn't know Max. They wouldn't trust her, especially if she showed up with the unconscious geomancer.

The metallic strips of Terra's apprentice suit had dissolved with stone. The suit had protected her. Max dug Terra's old uniform out of the backpack and clothed her. She then took Terra in her arms and stepped on her disc. She needed to find help.

Flying through the streets, Max debated what to do. She felt Terra's breath weakening. Desperate for help, Max leapt off her disc, stumbling up the steps of a stranger's porch. She knocked. A middle aged woman came to the door. Max attempted to explain, but her words jumbled together, her mind fogged.

A man walked up behind the woman. He pulled his wife from the door. Max felt her grip on consciousness weakening, but fought against it. She needed to stay conscious. She owed it to Terra. She was responsible. Max's eyes fell closed. She felt her body falling forward. _Terra, I'm so sorry_, her mind whispered before she lost consciousness.

…

When Max awoke, she discovered she was in a hospital bed. She began pulling various tubes from her arms. The machine beside the bed began beeping angrily. Max contemplated melting it but realized she was in unknown territory. Bits and pieces of the previous night fluttered through her mind. She remembered passing out in front of a stranger's door. Terra! She swung her legs over the side of the bed and proceeded to search for Terra. She only managed a few steps before she grew woozy. As medical personnel rushed into the room, she crumpled to the floor.

They returned her to the bed. Max attempted to fight off the hands but found herself once more losing consciousness. A doctor pumped something into the IV reconnected to her arm. Her eyelids drooped close, separating her from consciousness.

…

Max's eyes fluttered open. She sprang upward, only to be thrust backward. Her vision slowly cleared. She moaned. Restraints were attached to each arm and leg and one crossed her chest, strapping her down. Her mind started racing. Thick leather straps were bound by large metal buckles. Maybe by melting the buckles she could loosen the restraints.

"Sorry about that."

She jumped, surprised by the voice.

"Maybe we could start with your name?"

Max stared at the gentleman. He seemed young, approachable. Still, Max couldn't help but be cautious. She shook her head.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"I'm a doctor, Doctor Williams, but my first name is Daniel. You can call me Doctor Dan if you'd like."

"M…Morgan. My name is Morgan," Max lied.

"Morgan," Doctor Dan smiled. "Do you remember what happened to you and your friend?"

"Sister," Max corrected. Maybe if the doctor thought they were related, she could visit Terra. "We were attacked."

"Attacked?"

Max nodded.

"We were attacked by a man. He tried to hurt my sister, but I did everything I could to stop him. He fell and hit his head, and I carried her as far as I could."

"You were very brave. Where are your parents?"

Max shook her head.

"Our parents died."

"Are you living at an orphanage?"

Max again shook her head.

"The man killed them."

"Do you have a home of some sort?"

"No. We're homeless."

Worry and concern showed on his face.

"I'm so sorry." Doctor Dan studied the restraints. "If you promise not to leave your bed, I'll take these off, okay?"

"Okay."

Doctor Dan removed the restraints.

"It's going to be okay."

"Can I see my sister?"

"Not right now but soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Max smiled and closed her eyes, digging her head into the warmth of the pillow.

* * *

><p>Unknown territory. Booyah.<p> 


	9. 9: Amnesia

Brief Explanation.

I was not going to bring this specific project to the attention of my fans. However, after much inward debate, I have relinquished my secrecy. I have decided to rewrite and edit "The Untold Story of Max Steeler." The beginning chapters do not vary much from the original version of this story. The only differences evolve from improved writing and perhaps an addition paragraph or two. As the story progresses, however, much will change. I am rewriting this story to fit into the completed animated series, including the last season. Slight changes have been made to both plot line and characters (both biographical and personality) changes in order to accomplish this.

Unedited summary

Slade. A criminal mastermind obsessed with the Titan's destruction. He is possessor of both machinery and weaponry. Who designed his weapons? His drones? The apprentice suits? The mechanical worms?

Three choices, two girls, and one secret. Meet Max Steeler. Learn her story. And prepare to rethink everything you thought you knew about the Teen Titans.

Disclaimer

I do not own Teen Titans or the Teen Titan characters. However, Max Steeler is a character of my own creation. Please do not steal.

* * *

><p><strong>9: Amnesia<strong>

Max lay beside Terra's bed, desperately hoping Terra would awake. Eyes heavy with worry, Max drifted in and out of sleep.

"Terra, please," Max whispered. "Come back to me."

Her eyes closed and her head fell on the hospital bed.

"Max?"

Max's head shot up. Terra sat up in the hospital bed. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the metal-bender.

"Shh," Max warned. "You need to call me Morgan."

"Why?"

"And you're Ashley."

Terra's brow furrowed. Max shook her head.

"Not here," she whispered.

"He's back, isn't he?"

Max nodded. Terra grimaced.

"I'm so thirsty."

Max leapt to her feet, quickly pouring Terra a glass of water. She held the glass to Terra's lips, tipping the glass gently allowing the liquid to trickle down Terra's throat.

"Better?" Max asked anxiously.

Terra nodded, falling back into her pillows.

"All the names in the world, and you choose Ashley."

They both laughed softly.

"Are we safe?"

"I think so."

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

Max shuffled her feet, unnerved by the constant beeping of machinery. She swallowed.

"Our parents died. They were murdered."

"Does he know I'm alive?"

"I don't think so, but you never know with him."

"You never know," Terra agreed. "Where do we go from here?"

"A couple agreed to take us in. I blacked out on their doorstep looking for help."

"And they're taking us in?"

"Apparently they've always wanted kids, but they couldn't have any of their own. 'God dropped us on their doorstep.'" Max rolled her eyes. "At least that's what the woman claims."

"When do we move in?"

"As soon as you're released. They enrolled us at Murakami High. School starts Monday, but I told them I wouldn't go without you. They didn't think you'd wake up."

"You knew better."

"I knew better."

"You finally did it, Max. You broke free."

"We're going to be okay. He won't find us."

"Of course he will. He's Slade."

"If he does, I won't let him touch you. I'll protect you no matter what."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Terra's stare shifted to the wall. "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I didn't remember?"

"What?"

"What if I forgot everything?"

"Like amnesia?"

"Yeah."

"You'd have to forget me, too."

"Yeah."

"It would keep you safe."

Terra nodded.

"It _will_ keep you safe."

The girls locked eyes once more. After allowing for a moment of recognition, they settled into their new roles.

"Who are you?" Terra swallowed, fighting tears. "Where am I?"

"Doctor! Nurse!"

"What's happening?"

"Doctor!"

The staff rushed in, asking Max a series of questions.

"She doesn't remember me," Max whispered dejectedly. "She doesn't know who I am."

Doctors whispered consoling words. It's not rare for this to happen. It should wear off within a matter of weeks. Max knew better. The amnesia wouldn't wear off because it wasn't real.

Did she want to go to school? No. Not without Terra…Ashley.

After wasting money on inconclusive tests, the hospital released Terra and Max into the custody of the Greenes. Terra seemed to accept Max on a surface level but failed to recognize any "blood" relation. The doctors told Max her sister might be drawn to a relationship innately but without understanding. Max nodded, only half listening.

The Greenes took the girls shopping for clothes, uniforms, and school supplies. They even bought Terra an art set and Max a video game console-only if the girls agreed to keep up their grades.

The following Monday, "Morgan" and "Ashley" Greene tested for placement. Terra placed as a freshman, Max as a sophomore. During the school day, Terra and Max rarely interacted. Terra made friends and attempted to blend in with a group. Max watched, attempting to guard Terra from potential harm.

At the end of each school day, Max and Terra would walk home together avoiding downtown. The girls would summarize their day's events. Everything was going relatively well. They were hiding. They were blending. Until Slade found them.

He didn't approach Terra. He approached Max.

Max sat eating her lunch, observing Terra at a distance.

"Hello, Max."

Her breath caught in her throat. She didn't move.

"Or is it Morgan?"

Max turned. "What do you want?"

"I think you know what I want."

"She doesn't remember."

"So I've heard."

"So I ask again. What do you want?"

"She will remember. When she does, I want you both to come back."

Max swallowed. She kept her voice level. "Not going to happen."

"The Titans are back in town. Maybe they would trigger her memory."

"What will it take for you to let us be?"

"I will never leave you, Max. I am a constant in your life. Even if you abandon me, I will never abandon you."

Max turned her back to Slade, watching as Terra laughed.

"You should make friends, Max. It's not good to be alone."

"How would you know?"

As Max turned again, Slade was gone. She shuttered.

Later, when Terra asked about Max's day, Max kept the news of Slade to herself. Terra inquired further, but Max hid her thoughts.

"Mind if I walk alone?" Max asked abruptly.

"I'll walk downtown," Terra replied half-heartedly. "I've been meaning to look at the old city. Might jog my memory." Terra added with a wink.

Max walked in the company of scattered thoughts. Of course Slade had found them. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She had been idiotic in her approach. She should have left Terra alone and turned herself in to the Titans.

When Max arrived home, she slipped quietly to her room. She threw her book bag in the corner and collapsed on her bed. After an hour of immobility, Max turned on her Xbox 360 and started shooting away her frustration.

Her eyes glowed momentarily. Max blinked. Her eyes returned to normal. Lulled to sleep by the repetition of the game, her eyes fell closed.

Terra burst through the door like a whirlwind.

"You'll never guess who I saw!"

Slade.

"The Titans! They were fighting downtown! Oh, I miss it sometimes-fighting villains, laughing with friends."

"You were laughing today."

"Well, yeah," Terra agreed. "But not _really_ laughing. I hate feeling guarded and fake."

"Even with the Titans you were guarded and…"

Max stopped before saying the word "fake."

"Sorry," Max muttered. "I have a lot on my mind."

Terra nodded, hurt.

"Beastboy saw me."

"What?"

"From across the street. I disappeared before he could do anything about it."

"We need to fly under the radar."

"No, I know." Terra sighed. "I miss it sometimes."

"I don't."

The girls locked eyes. A fight stirred within their hearts, but they suppressed it for appearance sake.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been so long. Finished the first draft of my novella and most of my artistic efforts are being poured into a second draft. Peace.<p> 


	10. 10: Things Change

Brief Explanation.

I was not going to bring this specific project to the attention of my fans. However, after much inward debate, I have relinquished my secrecy. I have decided to rewrite and edit "The Untold Story of Max Steeler." The beginning chapters do not vary much from the original version of this story. The only differences evolve from improved writing and perhaps an addition paragraph or two. As the story progresses, however, much will change. I am rewriting this story to fit into the completed animated series, including the last season. Slight changes have been made to both plot line and characters (both biographical and personality) changes in order to accomplish this.

Unedited summary

Slade. A criminal mastermind obsessed with the Titan's destruction. He is possessor of both machinery and weaponry. Who designed his weapons? His drones? The apprentice suits? The mechanical worms?

Three choices, two girls, and one secret. Meet Max Steeler. Learn her story. And prepare to rethink everything you thought you knew about the Teen Titans.

Disclaimer

I do not own Teen Titans or the Teen Titan characters. However, Max Steeler is a character of my own creation. Please do not steal.

* * *

><p><strong>10: Things Change<strong>

"Hey Terra! It's me, Beastboy!"

Max looked up from her book. Her eyes first fell on the green changeling and immediately flickered to the group of girls he was talking to.

"You know him?" The freckle faced girl's voice was whiney, obnoxious. Max cringed.

Terra shrugged, and the group started walking away. False alarm. Max took a steadying breath.

"Terra, wait up!"

Beastboy leapt in front of the girls. As Terra's eyes connected with Beastboy's, Max stood to her feed. The changeling lifted his hand, giving an awkward smile. Max's fist clenched tight.

"Sorry, you've got the wrong girl," muttered bluntly.

His smile dissipated.

"You don't remember me?"

Terra's reply was quick.

"Should I?"

"I'm Beastboy. We used to hang out together. You thought I was funny."

Beastboy's hand drifted to the back of his head. He rubbed it, biting his lip nervously. Bringing her hand to her face, Terra laughed softly.

"Haha! See? I can still make you laugh!"

Terra swallowed.

"Like I said, you've got the wrong girl."

Terra turned and started walking away. Beastboy's hand shot out, grabbing Terra's shoulder. Max watched at a distance. The hurt in Terra's eyes was unbearable. Terra was playing her part brilliantly.

"Maybe if we just talk you'll remember?"

"I've gotta go."

"Just one pizza? I'm buying, what've you got to lose?"

Terra's two friends stepped in, crushing the changeling's hand between their shoulders.

"She's not interested."

"Yeah, get lost Bratboy."

"It's Beastboy," he muttered, nursing his hand.

Terra looked at the dejected changeling. Max stood, walking closer, ready to step in.

"Maybe one slice."

Max stepped back. Terra's friends turned in shock. Beastboy grabbed Terra's hand excitedly.

"That's great! I'll take you to our favorite place!"

"You sure you want to go with this guy?"

"It's okay," Terra comforted. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Max's eyes connected with Terra's. Terra flashed a half-smile in her pretend sister's direction. Max shook her head, obviously displeased. As soon as the two were out of sight, Max turned on Terra's friends.

"How could you let her go with that guy?"

"It's, like, not our fault," freckle-face muttered.

"Yeah, we didn't realize your sister liked losers."

Max's cheeks grew warm. Her fist clenched; her body trembled.

"See ya round, loser."

The girls giggled and walked away. Max shrugged off her anger and ran after the geomancer. When she arrived at the pizza place, she spotted Terra sipping a glass of water. Beastboy stood on the chair, in the middle of a story.

"And then we pushed the brain in the freezing machine."

Terra laughed. "Brain freeze. That's funny."

Max swallowed. She understood what Terra meant about real laughter.

"Finally someone gets my joke!" Beastboy rested his head on his hand, smiling. "You haven't changed a bit, Terra."

Terra looked down at her glass, uneasy.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because you are Terra."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You look like her, you talk like her, you laugh like her. Don't you remember anything from before?"

Terra's fist clenched.

"I just remember high school."

"You used to live in the desert before joining the Teen Titans. You couldn't control your powers at first then Slade helped you, and you wanted to take over the city. But you couldn't go through with it, and you saved us all."

"Why would you want to be friends with someone who was so much trouble?"

"Because I know who she really is."

The waiter placed a pizza in front of the two teens.

"One supreme pizza with extra anchovies, hold the mushrooms. Just the way you like it."

"I don't like anchovies. I'm allergic. I should get going."

As she stood, she accidently knocked over her water.

"No stay! I don't eat anchovies either! We'll get whatever you want."

"I have a lot of homework, and I need to get to the computer lab."

"We've got an awesome computer at the tower. You can work there! Be finished in half the time."

Terra stopped again. She turned, ready to say no. When her eyes connected with Beastboy's, she faltered.

"Okay, but I have to be home before dark."

"Okay."

Max watched the pair walk away. She shouldered her backpack and headed home. The hours crept by slowly as she waited for Terra. When the blond finally made an entrance, Max was beyond ticked.

"Before you say anything…" Terra begged.

"What were you thinking?" Max interrupted. "You encouraged him! You think he's going to go away now? You'll ruin everything!"

"You didn't see his eyes."

"I saw everything, Terra. You're flirting with danger."

"Beastboy's not dangerous."

"It's not Beastboy I'm worried about!"

"We can't hide forever." Terra sighed, "I'm tired of running, Max."

"There's a huge difference between running and hiding. I have to protect you! I have to keep you safe!"

"I didn't tell him anything! He threw mud at me, and it took everything in me not to stop it. I'm trying my hardest, Max. I'm not going to screw this up, okay? Why can't you understand that?"

"I saw him the other day. Slade. He approached me."

"What?"

"He wants us back. He's staying away because of your amnesia."

"And you're just now telling me this, because?"

"Because I was scared-I am scared. I lost you once. I can't do it again."

"You don't have to. I'm playing the part, okay? You have to trust me."

"I trust you."

"Doesn't feel like it."

"I'm trying my hardest," Max offered.

The next day, Beastboy followed Terra around like a lost puppy. Max spotted him talking to Terra's two friends. She wanted to crush him like a beetle. She suppressed the urge.

"Where is she? I need to talk to her."

Terra stepped outside her classroom, locked eyes with the changeling, glared and walked away.

"Terra wait! I'm sorry about yesterday."

"I'm going to be late for biology."

She closed the door in his face. The changeling sat outside the door for an hour. He jumped with the clanging of the school bell.

"Are you going to keep running away from me?"

"I'm not running from anything." Terra replied. She wasn't running. She was hiding. "Go home."

"Not until you talk to me."

"You can't keep following me."

"Why not?"

"It's the _girl's_ locker room."

From biology, to gym, to English, to the library-Beastboy persistently followed the geomancer. In the library, Terra shoved her nose in a book, determined to ignore the changeling. His communicator beeped to life.

"I'm awake!"

A chorus of "shhhh" followed.

"Go outside!"

"So you're talking to me now?"

The librarian pressed her forefinger to her lips.

"You're going to get me in trouble. Go outside!"

"Not unless you come with me!"

With the sound of a ruler smacking flesh, Terra stood and angrily followed the changeling.

"Okay, you've got two minutes."

"Maybe you don't remember, but I do. You're my friend. You're a Teen Titan."

Beastboy reached out. Terra stepped back.

"You're wrong."

"You don't belong here, Terra."

"Stop calling me that!"

She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. A dead giveaway.

"It's who you are."

"What do you want from me?"

"Why can't things just go back to the way they were? You were so happy then."

"Things were never the way you remember. Now just leave alone."

"Here, take this. In case you're in trouble, in case you need me, you can call me anytime."

"I don't need it."

"But…"

"Time's up."

"Terra."

Terra stopped. She took a deep breath and turned.

"Things change, Beastboy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory."

"_Come in, Beastboy! We need your help!" _

"Come with me," he begged.

Terra shook her head.

"You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who _you_ are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period, and I haven't studied."

As the bell rang, Max stepped from the shadows. Terra disappeared into the sea of high school students. Max passed by the Titan, tempted to bump shoulders with him and knock him to the ground. Again, she suppressed the urge for Terra's sake.

"Beastboy to Robin. I'm on my way. Over."

The geomancer had tucked herself into a corner. She looked a mess. Tears covered her cheeks and bits of blonde hair were matted against her face. Max knelt beside her.

"I'm so sorry," Max whispered.

"Is it wrong to want to be a Titan?"

"No, it's not wrong."

"They could protect us. We wouldn't have to lie."

"I'm not a Teen Titan, Terra. Never will be."

"I was."

"You were."

"Things change."

"Yeah, they do."

Max slid into the spot beside Terra and hugged her tight. Terra cried. Max comforted.

"How about we skip the rest of our classes and get some ice cream?"

Terra nodded, unable to stop the tears.


	11. 11: Apprentice

Brief Explanation.

I was not going to bring this specific project to the attention of my fans. However, after much inward debate, I have relinquished my secrecy. I have decided to rewrite and edit "The Untold Story of Max Steeler." The beginning chapters do not vary much from the original version of this story. The only differences evolve from improved writing and perhaps an addition paragraph or two. As the story progresses, however, much will change. I am rewriting this story to fit into the completed animated series, including the last season. Slight changes have been made to both plot line and characters (both biographical and personality) changes in order to accomplish this.

Unedited summary

Slade. A criminal mastermind obsessed with the Titan's destruction. He is possessor of both machinery and weaponry. Who designed his weapons? His drones? The apprentice suits? The mechanical worms?

Three choices, two girls, and one secret. Meet Max Steeler. Learn her story. And prepare to rethink everything you thought you knew about the Teen Titans.

Disclaimer

I do not own Teen Titans or the Teen Titan characters. However, Max Steeler is a character of my own creation. Please do not steal.

* * *

><p><strong>11: Apprentice<strong>

"You're right, ice cream helped."

Terra smiled weakly, shoveling the last spoonful of chocolate ice cream in her mouth.

"Thought it might," Max smiled. "You ready to head home?"

"Do you think he knows?"

Terra's eyes fell to the empty bowl.

"Not a chance. You played your part perfectly."

Terra remained silent.

"We're going to be okay."

"You keep saying that."

"And you still don't believe me."

"I think he knows." Terra's eyes collected moisture as she looked at Max. "He always does."

"Not this time." Max swallowed. "Come on, let's head home."

Terra nodded. They stood up from the small table and discarded their empty dishes in the nearest trashcan. The walk home took place in silence. Neither girl felt like saying much.

Max knew something was off the moment she stepped through the door.

"Mrs. Greene? Mr. Greene?"

The house was dark which didn't make sense because the car was out front.

"Momma Greene?" Terra called.

Mrs. Greene had instigated the nickname last week. _Mrs. Greene_ sounded too formal. She considered the girls her children. She wanted to be known as their mother. Mr. Greene didn't care either way.

Max took another step into the dark hallway. Then another. She motioned for Terra to stay back and stepped into the kitchen. Max's face paled, her legs became Jello. She placed her hand on the wall for support.

Not listening to Max's directions, Terra came in after her. Max looked at Terra and then back at the bloody mess. Mr. and Mrs. Green sat at the table, their bodies sliced open. Spatters of blood could be seen everywhere which meant they had not been killed at the table. The couple had fled in terror only to be sliced open by a mercenary's blade. The killer had placed the corpses at the table, posing them like dolls ready to eat dinner. The Letter S, painted in blood, could be seen on the wall behind.

Max turned and vomited. Terra stood still. Max struggled to her feet, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and stumbled over to Terra. She forced Terra to look at her.

"Go to the Titans."

"What?"

"You'll be safe with the Titans."

"They won't take me back."

"Tell them the truth, and they will."

"What about you?"

Max shook her head. Terra repeated the question, louder.

"Max, what about you?"

"I'll be fine. There's something I have to take care of."

"Max, no."

"Go to the Titans."

Not a request but an order. Terra nodded. She backed out of the room, then sprinted away. Max scanned the scene once more before leaving. The police would think Max and Terra killed the couple. The girls had skipped school. Their teachers couldn't vouch for them, but they had an airtight alibi. They were at the ice cream shop.

The police still wouldn't believe them. No one would.

Max ran up to her room and grabbed a metallic disc from underneath her bed. She lifted her hand toward the window and smirked as it opened. No more pretence. No more disguises.

She slipped out the window, sliding briefly down the rooftop. Then Max leapt from the roof, tucking the sic under her feet. Instead of plummeting to the ground, the disc hovered, keeping Max in the air. Without looking back, she headed to Slade's lair. She had something to take care of, or rather, _someone _to take care of.

Terra stumbled on to the doorstep of Titan's Tower. Her breath was heavy, cheeks flushed, limbs numb. Beastboy opened the door. She flung her arms around the changeling, crying.

"Terra?"

"Slade killed my parents," she gasped. "Blood everywhere. I was trying to be safe, to stay hidden."

"Parents?"

"Adoptive."

"You lied?"

"I had to."

"You should have taken my communicator." Beastboy motioned her inside. "We'll keep you safe."

"I'm so sorry, Beastboy."

He nodded.

Max stepped into the darkness.

"They were innocent!" she screamed.

Max breathed in the darkness.

"What right do you have?"

Slade stepped from the shadows.

"I've been expecting you, Max."

Her eyes glowed ice blue. Her fist clenched.

"You killed them."

"You lied to me."

"You killed them because I _lied_?"

"I killed them to get your attention."

She could imagine Slade smiling behind the mask.

"It's always been you Max," Slade continued. "I want you to be my apprentice."

"Always been me? Like it's always been Robin? Or Terra?" Max shook her head. "You mean I'm Plan Z - use if all else fails. I've watched you sell your crap for years. Don't you dare try selling it to me!"

Slade remained silent.

"Here's the deal," she continued. "You leave Terra alone. You leave Robin alone. No more apprentice shopping."

"Why would I look for another, Max? I have patiently waited until you were ready."

Max ignored the statement.

"I work for you as long as those conditions are followed. That's my deal."

"Then we have an understanding."

"We have an understanding."

"Apprentice training begins at dawn."


	12. 12: First Steps

Brief Explanation.

I was not going to bring this specific project to the attention of my fans. However, after much inward debate, I have relinquished my secrecy. I have decided to rewrite and edit "The Untold Story of Max Steeler." The beginning chapters do not vary much from the original version of this story. The only differences evolve from improved writing and perhaps an addition paragraph or two. As the story progresses, however, much will change. I am rewriting this story to fit into the completed animated series, including the last season. Slight changes have been made to both plot line and characters (both biographical and personality) changes in order to accomplish this.

Unedited summary

Slade. A criminal mastermind obsessed with the Titan's destruction. He is possessor of both machinery and weaponry. Who designed his weapons? His drones? The apprentice suits? The mechanical worms?

Three choices, two girls, and one secret. Meet Max Steeler. Learn her story. And prepare to rethink everything you thought you knew about the Teen Titans.

Disclaimer

I do not own Teen Titans or the Teen Titan characters. However, Max Steeler is a character of my own creation. Please do not steal.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve <strong>

"Faster, Max!" Slade shouted, blocking an ill-attempted blow. "Try harder!"

"I'm doing all I can," Max panted, swinging her weapon numbly.

"You're holding back."

"I'm giving you everything I have!"

"You're not using your powers, Max."

Max stopped. She stepped back.

"Don't act so surprised," Slade chided. "I know everything about you, Max."

Max shook her head angrily. She clenched her fist. Max imagined the metal in Slade's mask crushing his skull. Nothing happened. Slade tapped his mask.

"Everything."

Max leapt forward, using her abilities to move her bow-staff faster, harder. Her breath slowed. Slade blocked each blow, leaping backward at the last moment.

"Better but still not good enough."

The metal bender's eyes narrowed. She grit her teeth, sucking in a deep breath. She ran forward, yelling as she brought down her staff.

"You. Don't. Know. Anything."

Slade continued to block each blow. Tears poured down her cheeks. As Max's vision blurred, Slade seized his opportunity. His bow-staff connected with Max's shoulder blades. Her legs buckled under her, and she slid forward.

Max's weapon fell from her grasp. She couldn't fight the sobs as her body convulsed. She couldn't get up. She refused to try. Max expected another blow, more criticism.

A hand gently touched her shoulder.

"That's enough for today."

Max pushed herself off the ground, tucking her knees to her chest, and looked at Slade.

"I know you, Max." Slade whispered. "I chose you."

Slade stood and walked away.

* * *

><p>"We have to do something," Terra exclaimed. "We have to find her!"<p>

"We don't even know where to start looking," Cyborg replied.

"It doesn't matter. The point to start looking."

"We can't run around looking under every sewer grate in the city," Robin muttered.

"She went to him willingly," Raven said pointedly. "Have you thought about that? She could be deceiving you."

"No," Terra spat the word toward the empath. "Max would never betray me. She's not…"

Terra's words derailed, and her eyes dropped to the floor. Raven refused to waver.

"She's not what?"

Terra met the empath's eyes. "She's not like me."

The geomancer leaned against the wall, hugging herself tightly.

Shooting Raven a look, Beastboy crossed the room. He pulled up beside Terra and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"We'll find her, Terra."

"Not by standing around doing nothing."

Terra shrugged off the changeling's arm.

"I'll be in my room."

As soon as the metal doors closed behind Terra, the Titans turned to Robin.

"So what do we do?"

"We wait," Robin replied. "Slade will make his move eventually, and when he does, we'll be ready."

"And Terra?"

"Don't worry, Raven. We'll keep an eye on her."

"Fool me once," Cyborg chuckled absentmindedly.

"I believe she is speaking the truth."

"We believed the same thing last time, Starfire. Look where that got us."

"This time is different." Beastboy sighed, "This time feels different."

Starfire nodded in agreement. Even Cyborg seemed to agree. Robin and Raven shared a look.

"This time may feel different," Robin stated, "but it still doesn't feel right. We have to approach this cautiously. We can't allow ourselves to be swindled by someone or something that feels innocent."

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy headed to their different rooms. Raven lingered.

"We can't trust her."

"I know," Robin sighed. "But we have to."

"I don't like it."

"Raven, we don't have a choice. She might lead us to Slade."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"We'll keep her on a short leash." Robin placed his hand on Raven's shoulder. "Let me do the worrying. You do enough already."

Raven smiled briefly and then headed to her own room. Robin stood in front of the large computer monitors. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the desk.

"What are you planning Slade?"

"Robin?"

Though somewhat surprised by the intrusion, the boy wonder refused to let it show. He turned to face the geomancer.

"I came to you because you know what it's like."

Robin remained silent. Terra fidgeted.

"To have him inside your head," she expanded.

Robin grimaced, momentarily recalling Slade's temporary residence inside his mind. Raven had brought him back. She convinced him Slade wasn't there but only a figment of his mind's eye. Robin swallowed.

"The problem comes when you allow him to linger there. You have to shove him out. "

"Yeah? And how's that working for you?"

Robin shrugged. "What do you need, Terra?"

"What if he was always there? What if he never left?"

"You would lose your mind."

"Max."

"Max," Robin repeated.

"Slade took her when she was young. She didn't know any different. Sometimes, I think she still doesn't. He's always in her head. She doesn't intentionally show it, but she's terrified of him. She's terrified of herself. I think she's afraid of becoming Slade."

"If she's so afraid of becoming Slade, why would she go to him?"

"To protect me," Terra faltered. "He wanted both of us, but Max wouldn't let me go with her. She knew I would be safe here, so she sent me away."

"It doesn't make sense."

"You went to Slade to save the Titans, right? Why?"

"Because they're my family."

"Max is my family. She went to Slade to save me. It makes perfect sense."

"Slade had injected them with nanite probes. What's Max's excuse? You have nanites crawling around your bloodstream?"

Terra shook her head.

"No, I don't." Terra sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, Robin. I don't know the right answer. All I know is Slade has been in Max's mind a long time. She's had to live with him longer than you or me, and for me that's excuse enough."

Robin grunted.

"Goodnight, Robin."

Terra headed back to her room, leaving Robin alone with his thoughts.


End file.
